Frosting on the cake
by GoldLeaf3
Summary: A Jack Frost x OC Character (Lizzie) fanfiction. Lizzie is sickened about how she became a Guardian. Thankfully, Jack is there to care for her and they fall in love almost instantly. Unfortunately, Pitch is out to get Lizzie for himself so, when a plan comes together to get rid of Pitch, can she handle the challenge? Contains explicit content which some may find disturbing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rise of the Guardians, if I did, I would not be here. Basically. **

Fresh oxygen burnt my lungs. Although I had been encased in water, I felt as though I was on fire. _Wait, where am I? Why am I cold and wet?_ I blinked the remaining pond water out of my eyes and stared up at the moon. I've never seen it look so big. As I got to my feet at the side of the pond, I suddenly became aware that my clothing was ripped and torn, barely covering my body. Clutching myself, I ran towards people calling for help. Although it was late in the night, people still seemed to be out. A tall middle aged man passed me.

"Where am I?" I demanded, standing in front of him, hugging my petite frame. The man said nothing and walked _straight through me_. I gasped as I felt my whole body grow cold and I felt as though someone had reached through my body, squeezing my heart and lungs as tightly as possible. I ran up to another lone passer-by. "Please," I said, staring into her blank, expressionless eyes, "help me…"

I was filled with the same sickening feeling as she too passed through me, not even giving a single sign that she knew of my existence. I began to cry and wondered the streets, breathing heavily as people continued to walk through me like air. _What happened to me? _I looked up at the moon and for some reason, felt comforted by its presence. I crept along to an alleyway and curled into a ball, keeping my eyes on the moon. I stared up at it for goodness knows how long until eventually; I drifted into a light sleep.

"I think I found her, come quickly and bring a coat."

My eyelids fluttered open and I noticed a large shadow standing above me. Once my vision cleared, I noticed it was a large male wearing a big red coat. He had white wispy hair, a large white beard and these twinkling blue eyes. I tried to say something but my voice came out as a dull croak as my throat had become extremely dry.

"She's awake!" he said, breaking into a grin. _What's his accent…Russian?_ I thought to myself. "Tooth, hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" said an enthusiastic voice, clearly female. A feathered, winged lady came rushing up behind the giant man and handed me a big, purple coat with a sorrowful smile on her face.

"What's taking you so long? Hurry up before the kids start to wake up." A six-foot bunny came bouncing up behind the other two strange people.

"Calm down, Bunny. She is clearly traumatised." replied the big man. Bunny gave me a sad smile and apologised. I just looked at him and nodded, trying to clear my throat.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what is happening…?" I managed to say. The three strangers stood there staring at me with worried expressions. _This cannot be happening…_ I thought to myself once again. It was quite a while before the strangers stopped exchanging glances so I just sat their pulling my coat tighter over my semi-exposed body. The feather lady cleared her throat to speak.

"Maybe it would be better if we explained at North's place." She gave me a reassuring smile and nodded at the fat red man (who I assumed to be North). He pulled a snow globe out of his pocked and smashed it at the ground, causing it to explode into some kind of portal. Cool! North walked in first, closely followed by the fairy.

"After you, sweetheart," I looked up to see that the Australian accent belonged to Bunny from earlier. He gave me a wink and I hesitantly stepped through the portal into the largest, most magical building I had ever seen.

This was a place only kids would dream of. It was full of toys, hairy yetis and tiny elves that just about came up to my knee.

"Lizzie," North said, "you have been chosen, by man on moon, to become a Guardian."

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait! I don't even know why I'm here, who you are and why I even trusted you in the first place! And how do you know my name!?" I began to get hysterical and the feathered woman placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry, dear. I am Tooth, as in, the Tooth Fairy." My mouth dropped open. "This is North," she indicated to the red man, "and this is Bunny," she indicated to the rabbit who winked at me again.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" said a young voice. I spun round to see two more people walking towards us. One as short as the elves and made of golden sand, the other was tall and lanky with white hair and crystal blue eyes. I melted a little as he shot a smile at me. _Lizzie, get a hold of yourself, you don't even know these people_, I thought.

"This is Sandy," said Tooth and Sandy gave a wave and a smile.

"And I'm Jack," said the gorgeous boy (_dang it Lizzie), _extending his hand. Instead of shaking my hand, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it gently, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. My insides practically melted.

"Ahem, we got you a suit," interrupted North. I opened my mouth to speak but got cut off before I got to say anything. "Save all questions for later. It might be better if we clothe you first, eh?"

I nodded and grabbed the suit off the Yeti and went into the closest room. I swung the door open and a cosy office was revealed containing all types of toys and ice sculptures. There was a large pine Christmas tree in the corner as well. _Santa…_ I quickly pulled on my outfit, discarding the torn clothes in a bin, and studied myself in a mirror. My hair was mid-length and copper brown but had purple streaks in it. I also had bright violet eyes and a smooth pale complexion. My outfit was silver and made of a body con material. I had expected it to show unflattering lumps and bumps but surprisingly, it fitted perfectly. I run my hands over my smooth full figure, taking in my appearance. _Not too bad if I must say so myself. _I walked back into the workshop space and straight to North. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.


	2. Chapter 2

Whilst North answered my questions as best as he could, I couldn't help but look back at Jack. I'm pretty sure I caught him staring at me once or twice but it was probably just my imagination.

"So are you ready to go to the Tooth Kingdom?" Tooth said excitedly.

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked. I saw Jack smirk out of the corner of my eye and Tooth looked a bit agitated.

"Were you even listening? I can find your teeth and you can see your memories. Find out why you are here." She answered.

"How, they're just teeth…?" I said slowly, trying to process the information. Jack let out a snigger this time and Tooth sighed deeply.

"Don't worry, just trust us."

I thought about it for a moment then looked around at their warm smiles. I think I can trust these people...maybe. I nodded in response and North clapped his hands together.

"That settles it then," he said cheerily, "off to Tooth's we go, to the sleigh!"

"Oh no, mate. I'm taking the tunnels. After last time I don't think I can stomach the sleigh." Bunny said. I studied him closely, taking in his details.

"You kind of look more like a kangaroo than a bunny." Bunny's face dropped and he stared at me angrily. Jack burst out laughing. Did I just say that? _Shet._ Everyone was silent and staring at my worried expression. "I did not even mean to say that, I am so sorry!" I was trying to hold back a giggle but I wasn't doing very well. Sandy was laughing silently and North and Tooth tried to supress giggles too.

"I don't see how it is so funny! I am obviously not a kangaroo!" burst Bunny.

"Well, I can see where the confusion is…" Jack laughed, looking at me and winking.

"Don't you start," Bunny shot an angry look at Jack but he ignored it. He came down from his spot on the globe and stood next to me.

"If that's the kind of thing you're going to say, I think we could get along just fine." He said and I smiled in response. We were lead to the sleigh and Bunny opened up a tunnel and jumped down, still muttering like an old man. I gasped as the sleigh came out, being pulled by these beautiful reindeers' with big horns. Jack smiled at me and held out his hand to help me into the sleigh.

"I can get in you know, I am not that frail," I said winking at him. He huffed, crossed his arms and leant on the side of the sleigh.

"Do you know what your powers are yet?" He said, looking up at me with his blue eyes. I had completely forgotten the fact I was meant to have powers and I slumped into the seat and rested my chin on my knuckles.

"No. In fact, I had completely forgotten about having them."

"Maybe you should try something?" He suggested, taking the seat next to me.

"I don't want to risk it. Let's see why I'm here first and find my 'centre' as North keeps saying." I sighed deeply before asking, "What's your centre?" Jack fumbled in his pockets and pulled out a small wooden baby. He put it in my hand, squeezed tightly and looked into my eyes. I noticed they were sparkling with mischief and happiness.

"Fun," He finally said. I looked down, opened my hand and brought the doll up to my face to study.

"You can keep it until you find your centre, if you want," Jack said smiling. I smiled in return and placed it in the small purple pouch I was given by Tooth.

"Here we go!" said North. Sandy got into the sleigh on my other side and North got into the driver's seat _(if you could call it a driver's seat)_. My hands shook with anticipation and excitement and I bit down on my bottom lip. Suddenly the sleigh was off into the air and Sandy put his hands up in excitement, as did Jack. I decided to join their 'woops' and cheers and we sped along the clear blue sky and into another portal that North had created.

The Fairy Kingdom was exactly how I expected it. Full of tall golden buildings, with pink and mint green detail. Smaller fairies were fluttering around, carrying teeth and coins in their hands. Tooth shouted and waved from the other side of the palace but not in greeting, in panic. I heard a deep laugh come from the behind us and I whipped my head round. _I've heard this voice before…who is it?_ I shut my eyes and tried to remember but before I knew it, the small fairies were encased in cages made of steel. North quickly landed the sleigh and all fell silent. No noise, no fluttering of wings, no cruel, cold, familiar laughs. We stood in a circle, backs in the centre, and looked around.

"So…" said the cold voice, "the Guardians are here for the rescue again." A tall, skinny man with jagged teeth and slick black hair emerged from behind a pillar. He stopped and looked at me with an intense glare. _His eyes…I know those eyes…_

"I see you have a new addition! What a treasure…" He said, grinning from ear to ear. I felt Jack stiffen beside me and I took a step closer to him, in the vain hope he may protect me.

"Looking for something, princess?" The man looked straight into my eyes and held a small golden box with a picture of a young girl on the front.

"Give it back, Pitch," Tooth said angrily, "And my fairies too!" Pitch just laughed his cruel evil laugh.

"Oh, you can have this. It's the fairies you won't be getting back." Pitch disappeared and then reappeared in front of me. I thought I saw a flash of hunger and lust in his eyes and I shivered, making his mouth curl into an evil smirk. Jack gently pushed me behind him and Pitch laughed, disappearing once again. The other Guardians were now in a semi-circle in front of me, looking out for Pitch, trying to follow his shadow. Suddenly, cold hands were on my shoulders and I felt a chilly breath behind my neck, not at all warm like the other Guardians.

"See you later, princess," he carefully placed the box in my hands and held them there, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. I felt frozen, I couldn't speak. Jack spun round and as soon as he sent a shot of frozen sparks, Pitch was gone. I stared up at Jack and opened up my hands to reveal the small pink and gold box. I looked in his eyes only to see panic, not his usual mischievous spark.

"I think it would be better, if we all watched," said North. I shook my head in panic.

"But, why?" I asked, surely this was a private matter. North lowered his head and looked down at Sandy who nodded. North looked directly into my violet eyes.

"Because, I have a feeling Pitch was involved in your past…"

I took a step back in shock and shook my head. _He can't have done. But then again…He was so familiar._ Jack reached his hand out and I placed the box in it, not meeting his gaze. He handed it to Tooth who gently pressed the middle diamond on top which opened up into some kind of screen. Now I was so close to finding out who I was, I didn't want to know…


	3. Chapter 3

Images of a 5 foot tall girl with copper brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes were displayed onto the screen. Her skin was not as smooth as mine and not as pale. Small pimples and blemishes littered her forehead, nose and chin and she had deep circles under her eyes. Two children came into the room she was sitting in, one looking about 3, the other 5.

"Lizzie! Lizzie!" they both shouted, jumping up onto her lap. I smiled, even with the change of hair and eyes, it was clear it was me.

"Hey, girls! Wow, you have beautiful dresses on!" She replied. The two girls smiled and looked down at their matching pink dresses. My British accent was just the same as it is now, as though I had been brought up in a middle class family.

"We will be back around nine thirty, is that okay with you, Liz?" said a tall balding man.

"Yeah sure, I will see you later." She smiled back. The two girls proceeded to talk to 'me' and sit on 'my' lap. The two adults left and Lizzie got up and went to the DVD player. "Who wants to watch Toy Story?" She said. The two girls jumped up and down with glee and sat on the sofa squirming impatiently. Lizzie smiled and put on the film. She sat in-between the two girls, her arm around them both as they snuggled into her side.

The memory then skipped onwards to the girls' bedroom and Lizzie on the floor reading a book.

"The end," she whispered but the girls were already asleep. She walked over and tucked them both in, gently pecking their foreheads. She went back downstairs and sat on the sofa, turning on the TV.

The memory skipped again to the parents coming home and Lizzie leaving.

"Goodbye!" She said grinning "see you at church on Sunday."

'I' walked to the bus stop, and stood there, shivering slightly. It looked around October but I wasn't too sure. Lizzie's breathing fastened and she began to become more paranoid about her surroundings. Suddenly there was a low, cold laugh. Lizzie whipped her head round, her shivering becoming more apparent. Darkness was obviously a weakness of hers.

"How did she hear the laugh?" North questioned. "She would only hear it if she…believed in Pitch!" The realisation of the girl's belief in Pitch became clear to us all. We watched it more intently; I was less concerned about privacy now. It didn't even feel like me so I wasn't so bothered.

"Why so scared, princess?" Pitch's voice purred and Liz spun around, bumping straight into him. "So, you believe in the Boogyman? Sweet. I am touched." He laughed again and held her chin, bringing her head up to him. He smiled his sickening smile and brought his face close to her as if he was about to kiss her. Suddenly, Liz yanked her face away and ran. It was a slight incline in the direction she was going and it was obvious she wasn't much of a runner. Liz yelped in pain as she twisted her ankle but still pegged on. Pitch just laughed and disappeared but Lizzie didn't seem to notice. She ran straight to the park, hoping to lose him there. I stood watching feeling slightly stupid, why did I run to the park? Where would that get me? I obviously wasn't thinking at the time.

Liz continued to run until she reached a large tree in which she stopped at to catch her breath. She looked around hastily, praying silently that she had lost him.

"Oh dear, princess. You are very foolish." Pitch came from out of nowhere and pinned her against the tree.

"Get off me," Liz gulped but she sounded confident.

"Now, now. Let's not be rude," Pitch scalded. He grinned again and laughed at her helpless struggles as he tightened his grip on her wrists. He crashed his lips against hers and began to kiss her roughly and lustfully.

Jack grabbed my hand and I looked up at him. He seemed to have tears in his eyes and wouldn't meet my gaze. I wanted to stop watching, I didn't want to see what happened next. I had to though…I had to know.

"Geroff!" cried the Lizzie from beneath Pitch's lips. He just smirked and kissed her jawline then her neck.

"It would be oh-so-helpful if you would cooperate, princess." He said between kisses. Liz continued to struggle and you could see Pitch growing impatient. "STAY STILL!" He roared, slamming her against the tree. Liz buckled, fell to the ground and gently touched her bloody hair. Before she could recover, Pitch was on top of her, ripping her clothes as he eagerly grinded against her.

_I feel sick _I thought. Jacks hand tightened on mine until his knuckles were as pale as they could go.

Pitch was now stealing the girl's dignity and virginity. Liz was no longer thrashing but crying out in pain, her eyes were full of dizziness and you could see she was going to pass out any minute. Pitch laughed and continued to thrust, feeding off her pain and innocence. Liz struggled to get up as Pitch held her waist to his. She finally got out of his grasp and ran again, stumbling every so often. Pitch grumbled and did up his trousers, chasing after her, not even bothering to disappear and reappear-that seemed too easy. Lizzie ran towards the ponds, tripping, falling and swaying. Pitch finally caught up with her and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him. She hammered his chest with her fists and tried to push away but he was too strong. They were extremely close to the edge of the pond now- the pond that I came out of.

"Princess…"he purred. "What have I told you about struggling?" Then he pushed her. She fell backwards and everything seemed to go in slow motion. Lizzie could no longer struggle; she was too tired, in too much pain. Slowly, she sunk until she hit the bottom and her chocolate button eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

I began to shake as tears fell down my cheeks. I lifted my head up slightly to notice Tooth was crying and Jack, Sandy, North and Bunny looked distressed. The sky above us became overcast and it began to rain heavily.

"Liz…" started Jack but I just let go of his hand and ran. I had to get away, I couldn't face the fact Pitch had done such a disgusting thing. I ran behind a pillar and threw up, sobbing gently into my hands. My mind kept flashing to the images of Pitch's cruel grin, his lustful eyes and his sadistic laugh. Soon, my sadness turned to anger…How could he do that to someone so innocent? The rain began to get heavier and thunder was in the distance. How _DARE_ he think he can just do that to someone and get away with it? Then have the audacity to turn up, steal fairies and make a mockery out of my memory as though it was nothing. I paced up and down in the rain (more like thunderstorm, there was a load of lightning and thunder now), cursing under my breath and clenching my fists. Jack came flying over and we both stood in the rain, I am pretty sure he could see the anger on my face because he looked a bit scared. He then stepped forward and pulled me into an unexpected hug. I didn't want to hug back at first but I couldn't help myself, I buried my face into his chest and grabbed the back of his hoodie as tightly as possible. We stayed like this for a few minutes and as I calmed, the wind and rain seemed to die down as well. There were still a lot of grey clouds above us but at least everything wasn't so manic. I felt Jack kiss the top of my head gently and take in a deep breath before sighing loudly and cupping my face, looking into my eyes. I saw a sudden sparkle of warmth in his which made me melt into him a bit more.

"Ahem…" North appeared out of nowhere and we jumped apart, both of us turning a light shade of pink. "Lizzie, I think we know what your powers are."

My head snapped up and the corners of my mouth turned up into a small smile.

"Really? You do?" looking from one face to the next in excitement. Sandy produced a small cloud above his head and smirked at me, raising one eyebrow.

"It looks as though you can control weather," Bunnymund said, "quite strongly too." Now I come to think about it, I can control weather. Didn't it vary when my emotions changed? I thought really hard about sunshine and sure enough, the sun started to break through the grey cloud. I looked at Jack and grinned.

"This is why we need you as a Guardian," North said, "one, to kick Pitch Black's ass and two, you have an extreme talent. Nothing that we can do, well, maybe apart from Jack who can control snow." I smiled at Jack again.

"When do I start?"

The ceremony took place back at North's and straight after we discussed our plans.

"Why doesn't Lizzie stay with me? I mean, you guys can go and get the fairies and I can help her train?" suggested Bunny, shifting towards me.

"No, no. I will help her, I was the first Guardian after all," North argued back. Sandy began making fingers pointing to Tooth, insinuating she should be the one to guide me.

"Tooth needs to find the fairies, they are hers after all," Bunny commented. I was sitting on the floor watching the two argue over which one is most suitable to help me with my powers when Jack came in on the conversation.

"Why not me? I am closest to her age," he winked at me.

"That's what I'm worried about…" North said rolling his eyes.

"Plus," added Jack, "our powers are rather similar, don't you think?" North pursed his lips and looked at Bunny who was looking at me with pleading eyes. _Must have already gotten over the kangaroo comment- or he wants revenge… _Neither of them said anything but stared at the floor and then nodded at Jack. "Great!" He grinned. "See you guys later!" and with that, he came up to me, grabbed me by my waist and lifted us into the air. I gasped and clung to his neck.

"I'm going to die you idiot, what if I fall!?" I shrieked, he just laughed.

"I won't let you fall, I promise. And if you do, I will catch you." I raised one eyebrow in suspicion. "Maybe…" he laughed and sped off into the sky.

Jack dropped me off at a small wooden house buried in the rocks. This was obviously his home as it was in a deserted snowy landscape. He had kept his promise whilst flying and after a few minutes, I began to enjoy myself and cling less-tightly to his neck.

"You must be tired so we will start tomorrow. North said we have a week so whenever you're ready, let me know." Jack said.

"Sure thing," I answered, pleased he would make me work straight away, and walked into his house.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want? I will take the couch or something," Jack offered.

"No, no it's fine, I will use the sofa," I smiled at him.

"No seriously, take the bed."

"No, I am using the sofa, you butt."

"Wait," Jack laughed, "did you call me a butt?"

"…maybe. But I am having the sofa," and I sat on it with my arms crossed. Jack raised an eyebrow and said,  
"Fine. But don't complain to me later."

"I won't!"

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and images of the memory crept into my mind. I felt as though it was real, I was running from Pitch, screaming. Pain stabbing me throughout my body as a fell, stumbled. _He's going to kill me again… What do I do? _I began to sweat and I could feel myself shaking.

"Lizzie. LIZZIE!" someone roared.

"NO! Don't touch me!" I screeched. I opened my eyes to notice I was fighting a frightened looking Jack Frost, not the ghastly Pitch Black I thought it was. His blue eyes were wide with concern and his breathing was deep and fast-paced. I stared back at him and tried to slow my own breathing.

"I am so sorry Jack," I said hugging my knees. "I don't want sleep alone again…" I said quietly. Jack nodded and sat on the sofa next to me and pulled me gently onto his lap. He stroked my hair and rocked me gently, if I wasn't so scared, I would have found this patronizing, not comforting. We then lay down, me on his chest, and I listened to his heart beat and deep breaths. It wasn't long until I could tell he was asleep and I lifted my head up to look at him. I smiled at his peaceful face; _he looks like a god…how is that even possible? _I laughed to myself and lay back down on his chest, eventually drifting into a more peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I learnt my powers in three days, leaving Jack and I to have a break. He had been amazing at helping me separate my emotions from my powers and he had also helped me to fly with the wind. I can focus weather onto an individual and can also control any type of weather like snow, rain, hail, hurricanes, anything. Sometimes, I'd prank Jack whilst he slept by making wet patches around his trousers with rain to make it as though he peed himself whilst sleeping. When he found out it was me, it went into a full blown pranking war which I was lost terribly at, not being a particularly pranking-person.

Jack and I were always outside having snowball fights and causing trouble, I could not have been happier in these last four days! We went back inside, soaked in snow, and I dried us off with a warm breeze and sunshine.

"Lizzie, can I talk to you?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"Well…um…Do you believe in love?" He said shyly. I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't know, I've never been in love with someone so not really. I believe you can really, really like someone but it has to be really strong to be love."

"Oh…" Jack said and turned his head.

"If I'm not mistaken," I stared at him, "I'd say that Jack Frost is speechless? Or embarrassed?! What is this sorcery? Where is the confident ass I know?" I laughed.

Jack was suddenly himself again and jumped up grinning. He walked over to an old music record player and turned it on. In an instant, the room was filled with jazz music from the 1940s and Jack turned and faced me.

"Dance with me," he said.

"Ohh, I can't dance…" I protested

"Nor can I!" He grinned and lifted me off the sofa, bringing my body close to his and holding my waist with one hand and my hand in his other. I felt a spark of electricity hit me, the feeling I always got when he touched me. _Oh gosh, I really, really like Jack…_ We continued to spin and laugh, looking into each other's eyes as we went. Jack gently slid his second hand down to my waist pulled me closer and I placed my head on his shoulder and both my arms round his neck. We stayed like this for a while as the music slowed into a smooth, gentle pace. Jack then got my hand and spun me under his arm swiftly, picking my hand back up into his and placing his other neatly on my lower waist again. He looked into my eyes and leaned down further to my face and I noticed his breathing was deep. _Is he going to kiss me? Oh gosh. Please do it, please. _He became hesitant and began to move his head back. _No…no!_ I suddenly leaned forward and crashed my lips against his and kissed him hard before pulling back. His face was stunned.

"Ah, shit. Sorry Jack, I shouldn't ha-"

"No, its fine," he said smiling. _You've gone and done it now, Liz._ Jack lifted up my chin and leant down again, placing a kiss on my lips. I wasted no time in kissing him back and felt as though my insides could have exploded. His hands were low on my waist and my fingers were grabbing his hair, pulling him in closer to deepen our kiss. When we finally separated, after what seemed like hours (_and probably was hours)_,Jack lifted me up and spun me around, taking us both into the air and making us grin like absolute crack heads. We spent the whole evening talking like we usually did but this time, I lying in between his legs with my head on his chest and he was gently stroking my hair, kissing the top of my head every so often. It was a truly perfect first night together as a couple.

The week was finally over and it was time to go back to the North Pole to meet up with the other Guardians. We weren't sure whether to tell the other Guardians about our relationship or not but I assumed they had already guessed it.

"Liz, Jack, we have news." North said as we entered hand in hand. "We know Pitch's plan, he wants you, Lizzie, then he wants to bring down the Guardians. We were unsuccessful in getting the fairies back…" I heard Tooth whimper in the background and noticed that she was no longer flying.

"We think we have a plan to stop him though…" Bunny said, looking enviously at mine and Jacks interlocked fingers. Jack slightly tightened his grasp, sensing Bunnymund's jealousy, and I squeezed back in reassurance.

"Lizzie, tonight you are to stay at Bunny's. Pitch has noticed something between you and Jack and will go there first. We want to make it look as though we are protecting you from him to make him think you're weak." I nodded and Jack sighed but remained silent. "Tooth will stay here as she is too ill; Sandy has offered to care for her." Sandy gave a reassuring pat on Tooth's shoulder.

"Jack, you divert Pitch to mine and then that's when Lizzie's acting skills come in," said Bunny. "I'm sorry you have to do this, sweetie, but… We need to know more of Pitch's plan."

"Hold up, you can't make her do that, did you even see what he did to her in the memory? What the hell is wrong with you all?" Jack let go of my hand and advanced towards Bunny.

"Jack…" He turned and looked at me with a face twisted with anger and sadness. It relaxed a little bit and he took a step towards me. "It's fine, if it's for all of you, I am going to have to pretend to love him…"

"No, Liz-"

"Jack, it's fine. I got this shizz." I joked. Deep down though, I was crapping my pants. What if it goes wrong?

"I will check up on you when Pitch is asleep, Sandy can make sure he is really deeply sleeping. You can then report all you have to me." North said. I nodded in agreement and all was understood.

"As soon as we know Pitch's plan and when he will attack, Lizzie has to strike him down," Bunny said.

"He won't be expecting it from her, he thinks she is weak."

"Oh, she isn't." Jack answered. I smiled at him and held his hand, rubbing the back of it with my thumb.


	6. Chapter 6

I went to Bunny's place and sat down on a rock, running the plan over in my head.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Bunny asked me.

"Yeah, nervous…" Bunny sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, gently pulling me into his side.

"It will be alright, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"Its fine, I want to do it for all of you, I love you all too much to lose you…" There was a small silence between us and then Bunny spoke again.

"So, you and Jack, huh?" I shuffled awkwardly and cleared my throat.

"Yeah, it just sort of happened, I guess."

"Oh right… not into rabbits then?" I could hear a smile in his voice but he still sounded a little gutted.

"Yeah, not really my type," I giggled a little as he tensed, "sorry!"

"Don't worry," Bunny said clearing his throat, "You're not really my type anyway."

"Liar!" I said, lifting my head off his shoulder and looking at him with a grin on my face.

"No, honestly," he said, not meeting my gaze, "I'm more of a Jessica Rabbit kind of man."

We both laughed and talked until evening approached and I felt really comforted by Bunny's presence. Suddenly a large gust of cold wind came, which was our signal Pitch was coming. My stomach flipped several times and I began to feel sick. Bunny and I stood up and gave each other sad looks'.

"Thank you, Bunny. You're a great person." I said, kissing him on his furry cheek. He beamed down at me and brought me into a large hug.

"You aren't too bad yourself."

He pulled away quickly and his ears pricked up and he began sniffing wildly.

"Pitch is here…" He said quietly.

"Princess," came a low voice, "did you miss me?" Pitch emerged from behind a large rock and grinned at me. I cowered behind Bunny then remembered the plan. As expected, Jack and North appeared from the sky. "Oh, are you trying to protect my poor flower?" Pitch laughed. "It won't work."

"You can't take her…" growled Jack in a tone of voice I had never heard before.

"Actually, yes. I can," snarled Pitch. I decided to take a step forward and start playing my role, gaining a glare from Jack who had tears in his eyes.

"Pitch," I squeaked. "I don't want to be with the Guardians. They're not letting me be who I am, supressing me into a weak, feeble protector. I don't want to be that." I took a few steps towards Pitch, swaying my hips (trying to be sexy, hopefully it was working). Pitch looked rather stunned and I flashed a smile at him. I rested my hand delicately on his shoulder, circled him then whispered in his ear; "I want to be with you." Pitch grinned and turned his head to the Guardians.

"You hear that, Jack. She doesn't want to be with you." Jack looked away and I saw his face go red with anger.

"Lizzie," North said, just as we had rehearsed, "how could you betray us?"

"I want to be strong, look at you. You're weak. Pitch can help me be the strong person I can be."

"But-"

"I think it's time I got rid of the Guardians…" Pitch said. I flashed a worried look at North, this wasn't meant to happen…This wasn't the plan we expected. Pitch was meant to take me to his and I was to find out there and report back. I grabbed Pitch's shoulders and spun him round so the Guardians couldn't see his face or what I was about to do.

"Why waste your time on them now?" I said, playing with his t-shirt. "There are other things I'd rather be doing," and I slid my hands down to the waistband of his trousers and tugged. Pitch stopped breathing for a second and then turned his head to face the Guardians, keeping his chest and newly appeared lump (_gross) _towards me.

"You're going to have to wait for your downfall, I have other things to do…" Pitch smirked and I sent a warm breeze of reassurance towards the Guardians and their eyes lit up with hope. Pitch lifted me up bridal style and we both disappeared then reappeared in his chambers.

His room was dark with black drapes and a large wooden bed in the middle of the room. Everything was dark and grey, no lights were on the walls or ceiling but instead windows of different shapes, stairs leading to nowhere and empty bed frames dotted around.

"Now…" Pitch said placing me on the ground. "Show your commitment towards me…"

My stomach lurched. _I should not have made that move earlier…_

"First," I said, sitting on the bed and crossing one leg over the other, "how are we going to get rid of those pesky Guardians?" Pitch raised his eyebrows.

"I decide when I talk about the plan. Right now, we aren't going to do any talking." _Shit._

Pitch had climbed on top of me and was planting hungry kisses on my neck. I pushed my body closer to his to give the impression I was enjoying it.

"But maybe if we get rid of them sooner…"

"Enough…" He whispered into my neck.

"I think I have some good ideas-"

"Enough." He said, a little louder this time.

"But-"

"ENOUGH!" He shouted and I felt a sharp pain just below my eye. I looked up to see his hand raised and the left of my face burned from his harsh smack. "Now…" he said, "Princess, show me you love me…" I bit back tears and crashed my lips against his, keeping my eyes slightly open. Pitch pushed me further up the bed to the pillows and grabbed my wrists, holding them above my head with one hand. He then got the other hand and ran it down my side, finding the small zip on my suit. He slowly undid it and pulled off the sleeves, examining my body as he went. I felt so violated. He kissed my chest and breasts and I made small fake gasps at his touch. I wanted it to stop there but I knew he wouldn't allow it to happen. He continued to pull off my suit gently and kiss lower and lower on my body. I lay with my hands by my sides looking up at the ceiling only wishing Jack was here. He was never this needy or hungry, he always thought of me first. We hadn't gone all the way yet but he still took care of me whenever we kissed. It made me sick that my first proper time was being taken by a man who had raped and killed me. Pitch had now removed my whole suit and was undoing his trousers and kicking them off. I slowly pulled up his shirt over his head and ran my hands over his defined, grey torso. Once we were both fully naked, he began playing with me, running his fingers around my womanhood, tracing patterns and teasing. I continued to fake my orgasm but I was pretty sure it sounded real.

"Pitch, I-" SMACK! Another stinging sensation hit my face.

"Princess, you don't talk, unless I allow you to…" He gave a sickly grin and smashed his lips back to mine. He positioned himself roughly and pushed himself in, hard. Pain seared my lower regions and I grabbed onto Pitch's back, pushing my face away from view. Tears streamed down my face but Pitch didn't notice, he continued to thrust himself in, harder and faster, only making it more painful. I made small choking noises but they were drowned out by his groans of release. He stopped and pulled out, getting off the bed. Pitch pulled on his clothes and turned to look at my, naked on the bed.

"I have some business to do…" He said smugly and left the room, slamming the door behind him. When I was sure he had gone, I began to cry and shake. Tears streamed down my face and I crawled under the thin duvet, covering my body which was filled with pain. I knew North was going to check up on me whilst Pitch slept but I almost began to believe he would never come at all.


	7. Chapter 7

"Princess…"

I opened my eyes to see Pitch standing above me. There was something different in his face, he almost seemed…happy. I frowned and sat up, covering my still naked form with the duvet. Every muscle in me ached and I felt too weak to hold up my own body. Pitch leant down and pecked me on the cheek and smiled.

"I have some stuff for you to wear, put it on and come outside." This was obviously an order rather than a request. He disappeared from sight and I looked down at the end of the bed to see some dark clothes lying there. I slowly got out of the bed and pulled on the lace underwear. _This isn't actually too bad…kind of…sexy?_ I laughed to myself, I couldn't be sexy even if my life depended on it. Next to the underwear was a short, silk nightie and a pair of strappy heels. I put those both on and walked over to the mirror by the dressing table. I had a large purple bruise down the left side of my face, which slightly covered my eye, and purple finger marks on my wrists. Since I had gotten out of bed, the burning pain in my crotch had been increasing. I lifted up my night dress and noticed more dark marks at the tops of my thighs and waist. Sighing, I exited the room and walked into a larger living room with the same array of windows and staircases on the ceiling. Pitch was sitting in a black armchair and looked me up and down.

"Beautiful…" He said slowly. I gagged a bit but put on a brave face.

"You have good taste in lingerie," I smiled. Pitch tapped his lap and reluctantly sat on it. He cupped my face and kissed me more gently this time. "Why are you so happy?" I asked. This was so unlike Pitch, he was usually lustful, hungry and conceited but that completely changed. He was gentler, calmer…nicer?

"Well, let's just say you being here has made me a little bit stronger," he grinned and his eyes lit up like a child's. Dare I say it but he almost looked handsome when he was like this. He lifted his hand and a load of small black sand appeared from his fingers. _What..? I thought he had lost that ability…_

"I know what you're thinking, Princess. But when a man gets what he needs, some things just….come back," He pushed a piece of hair out of my eyes and kissed me again, sweetly. He pulled me further onto his lap so I straddled him and laid his hands gently on my waist. For a few short moments, I felt as though it was Jack I was kissing. I opened my eyes slightly and realised it was Pitch still and broke the kiss. I sighed inwardly before saying;

"I need to go back to bed, I want to be full strength for tomorrow…"

"It's only eleven o'clock…" Pitch said and the brightness in his eyes faded and a lustful gaze returned. "Half an hour." He demanded. I sighed again and realised I didn't really have a choice. Pitch smiled and this time, kissed me hungrily. _Twat._ He held my waist harder then stood up, wrapping my legs around his torso. He carried me to the bedroom and I cursed myself inside my head. I was prepared for a soft landing on the bed but instead, I felt myself be forced against a cold, hard wall. I gasped and felt fresh bruises appear of my pale skin. _Why do I bruise so damn easily? _Pitch took my gasp as an opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth and I didn't bother to fight for dominance. His hands snaked up my thighs and towards my crotch, making the burning sensation increase to another level. I couldn't stop myself from tensing and crying out in pain. Pitch looked at me with a slight concern in his eyes and removed his hands, placing them on my waist instead. He kissed me again, acting as though he had never even shown concern about my wellbeing. He pulled us off the wall and placed me down on the bed, kissing my neck and chest. My nightie was now wrapped around my waist and he quickly removed it and kissed the tops of my breasts. I felt his extremely large lump on the inside of my leg and tried to ignore it. _No wonder it was so painful…Its like a damn python. _Pitch stopped kissing me and smiled.

"Now you can sleep." I stared in shock as he rolled off me and slid of his clothes, leaving himself in his boxer shorts. He climbed in next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, poking me in the back with his erection. I shuddered and brought the duvet up around my shoulders and shut my eyes, waiting for North's arrival.

"Lizzie, get up now, I'm here." The soft sounds of North's voice filled me with hope and I opened my eyes to see him standing there. I peeled Pitch's hand off (aware of the mass of golden sand above his head) and ran up to North and hugged him.

"I thought you weren't going to come…" I said, muzzling into his coat.

"Of course I was, who do you think I am?!" We laughed and broke apart. North looked me up and down and I cringed, I had completely forgotten about the underwear. I lifted the nightie off the floor and over my head and shifted awkwardly. "Have you got any news?" North asked me.

"He has the black sand stuff back but that's all…" I sighed.

"Ah, well its progress," he shrugged. "Wait, Lizzie… What happened to your face?"

"Oh, well, let's say this is how he deals with me disagreeing with him…" North pulled a sad face then whispered,

"Did you… you know…" and I replied with a short nod and a sniff. "Lizzie, I am so sorry, you can leave if you want to, we shouldn't have put you through this."

"No, North, it's fine, I love you all too much to lose you. I'm doing it for you. I am the only one Pitch is going to want to tell."

"If you're sure…"

"Yes," I said shortly.

"Someone is here to see you," North changed the subject and looked behind him. A tall, pale boy came from behind the door and looked at me. My heart skipped a beat and I stayed glued to my spot on the floor staring at him. "I will leave you two alone," North said smiling and threw a snow globe on the floor and walked through. It sucked it up behind him not leaving a trace.

"Jack…" I began.

"Did you… you know…" Jack said, repeating North's words.

"Yes…" I said quietly, not looking at him. Jack sighed then came over to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and pushed my face into his soft neck, taking in his sweet smell and coolness.

"You can leave you know…" He said, "come back with me."

"No, Jack, I have to do this. For you… because I really, really like you." Jack smiled and looked into my eyes.

"I really, really like you too."

"Plus, I do look rather sexy in this nightwear," I joked and Jack smiled at me. He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips, pushing me down onto my side of the bed. He placed himself between my legs and pulled my nightie over my head, trying not to break the contact with my lips. He looked down and wolf whistled.

"You do look sexy," he winked and I hit him playfully on the arm before pulling him into another kiss. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entry and I allowed it. Our tongues danced together and I felt as though I was in complete heaven. Electricity jolted through my body widening my senses and making me press myself against him. Jack rubbed himself between my legs and all of a sudden, the electricity was gone and a pain seared my whole abdomen and crotch. I cried out and tears began to fall down my face. I looked at Jack, blurry eyed, and noticed his face was in shock, he was panicking. Finally, he picked me up off the bed and sat us on the floor, putting me on his lap. He cradled me into his chest and stroked my hair. He kissed my face and wiped away my tears.

"It hurts all over…" I choked, not embarrassed to talk about it to him. That's the kind of relationship we had. Just talking about anything.

"I know," he said, kissing my head, "I am so sorry, it will be over soon…" We sat talking about what had happened for a while and then just sat in a comfortable silence. I looked out the window to notice it was dawn. Time had gone by so quickly.

"I need to go," Jack sighed. "I lov- really like you Lizzie, don't forget that. Just think of me when you're sad, OK?"

"I will," I said kissing him on the lips. "I don't want you to go…"

"I don't want to go without you…" Jack said. "Man, that was cheesy…" We both laughed and made fake vomiting noises at how soppy we were being. Jack stood up, helped me off the floor and pulled me into another kiss.

"Bye, you crazy woman you!" He joked.

"Bye Mr Refrigerator."

"That was a terrible insult."

"I know," I said giggling. He gave me one last kiss and with that, he was gone. I climbed back into bed and closed my eyes, feeling just a tiny bit happier.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard the sound of moving sheets and a deep sigh. Pitch leant over me and kissed my cheek, taking in my scent and running a hand down my side. He got out of bed, got dressed and walked out of the room. I was now fully awake and stretching myself. I didn't want Pitch's face to be the first thing I see in the morning. I looked across the room to find an outfit hanging up on the wall. It was a black, body con, full length jumpsuit with lace sleeves and collar. I actually rather liked it. Pitch had a classy taste, shame he wasn't at all classy himself. I walked to the mirror and looked for any more bruises before pulling it on. I noticed I had a large one across the back of my shoulders but the fingerprint ones were fading on my legs and wrists. The mark on my face had gone a deeper purple and my crotch was still sore, but less so. I opened the door into the lounge area and sat in one of the large, black armchairs, making myself comfortable. Pitch walked in from another room and noticed I had gotten dressed. He smiled his sick smile and sat in a chair opposite me.

"I hate seeing you sad, Princess," he said in a patronising tone. "Why so glum?" I took this question as an opportunity to bring up the Guardians.

"I am just trying to think of ways to get rid of those pesky Guardians," I said dramatically.

"Don't worry, I have that all sorted," Pitch smiled.

"Oh yes?" I sat up a bit straighter. "What?" Pitch smiled again then stood up and sat on the arm of my chair.

"I'm going to make them suffer, one by one. I've gotten rid of Sandy before, I can do that again. He will be first to go. Tonight." I gulped. I wouldn't have time to tell the guardians…

"Then Bunny. I want you to go to his and seduce him late at night after Sandy is gone. While he is distracted, I will destroy everything, all those pretty little flowers that produce those eggs will be gone." I nodded and felt myself sweating. "Then, North and Jack. Tooth is too weak now anyway, she will never find those fairies. North and Jack are the two stronger ones, they may take some time. We will go there together tomorrow night." He finished. This wasn't our plan…I thought we might be staying in tonight and North was going to visit me again for updates. Seems like I'm going to have to explain quickly to Bunny what was going to happen whilst 'seducing him.' I nodded again and looked at Pitch who had come closer to my face. "In the meantime…" He said, closing the gap between us and kissing me on the lips pushing me down into the chair. _Really? I just got dressed, I don't want to be undressed. _Surprisingly, Pitch stopped kissing me and stood up, straightening out his jacket. The next move, however, was extremely unexpected. He unzipped his pants and looked down at me, lustfully.

"Suck," he ordered. I thought I was going to be sick and sat up as though it was going to come out of me any second. I swallowed down the feeling and shuffled to the arm of the chair, pulling Pitch's boxers aside. Now, I was face to face with the twelve inch python that had pained me so the previous night. For some reason, I felt like giggling because I was being so incredibly awkward. _Penis…hahahaha._ _No, stop being inappropriate. _I supressed the urge to giggle and shut my eyes tight, grabbed his thing and licked the head. Pitch stiffened as I moved my tongue along the bottom of his shaft. I tried not to think about what I was doing and placed the thing in my mouth, sucking gently. _I have no experience what-so-ever, how the hell am I making him moan? _Pitch moved his hands to my head and forced me to suck harder and I did so. I couldn't help but gag a little but I managed to disguise them as moans, miraculously. I wanted to get this over with quickly so moved my hand to the inside of his pants and massaged his just as large ball sack. _This is what guys like!? _I thought as another load moan came from Pitch's throat. He grabbed my hair in fistfuls and pushed my mouth even further onto him before he came into the back of my throat. The taste was vile, it wasn't sweet at all but sour, salty and just down right disgusting. I reluctantly swallowed and felt myself gag even more and the taste of bile mixed with the taste of Pitch's semen. Pitch pulled out of my mouth and did up his trousers swiftly. He pressed me against the sofa again and grinned.

"My go…" _OH GOSH, no that is gross, I already feel sick…_ My head was screaming at me and my heart pace quickened. I didn't care about sex but oral sex was just something different. He unzipped the back of my all in one and pulled it down to my knees.

"Pitch, I don't feel so good…" It was true, I didn't.

"I will make it all better," he grinned, "promise." _Oh gosh I am going to heave… Just think of Jack…think of Jack…Jack._ A strange feeling hit my lower lips and I gripped on to the fabric of the sofa. I felt a rough lick, followed by another and another. _Think of Jack, JACK. _Slowly, it became a bit more pleasurable and I felt myself make an involuntary groan. _Jack…_ My hips began to move automatically and I arched my back slightly, the strange sensation taking over me.

"Jack…Ja-" I began to whisper. _It's not Jack…stop saying Jack, do you want to die again?! _"Jaaa- Pitch…ughh," and the feeling was gone as I remembered Pitch's sickly smile. I felt horrified, had I actually begun to enjoy the sexual assault? Then again, I had let Pitch do this to me…was it really assault? I felt my knickers being pulled up my legs back onto my hips. A satisfied smile was planted on Pitch's face and I still had a tingling sensation below. Pitch left the 'house' and I hurried to the bedroom, holding my outfit loosely over me, hoping someone would be there having sensed Pitch's departure. I sent a breeze out to Jack and waited for a few seconds. A light tap came from the window above and Jack flew through.

"I believe you called…" he said smiling as a flung my arms around his neck. I told him all about the plan and he nodded, taking in every detail. I still had the unbelievably sensual tingling feeling in my lower regions and it was getting hard to ignore. Jack sensed this almost immediately, he knew me too well. "Is somebody…horny?" he laughed.

"Shut up…I was thinking of you, I wanted it to be you. Dangit, I said your name," Jack smirked, "stop it, I thought of Pitch and the feeling was gone. Aren't you annoyed I did stuff with him?"

"Yeah, I am. But it's also hilarious seeing you like this," he was clearly enjoying my discomfort.

"Shut up, I did want it to be you, I promise."

"Well…" he said, and I noticed a mischievous spark in his eye, "that can be arranged." He captured my lips in a passionate kiss and I felt sparks fly again. He laid us both down on the bed and pulled off my outfit fully. He continued to kiss me as he slipped off my pants and flung them aside. I'd never been so exposed to Jack but I felt almost liberated rather than violated. We remained kissing and I unzipped his jacket to expose his light chest, not too toned but not all skinny and disgusting. He kissed down my neck, onto my chest and down my belly. He kissed the insides of my thighs then stopped at my lower lips, gaining a sigh of frustration from me. He smirked and then lightly licked my folds, teasing me. I knew this was Jack's first time on doing anything with a girl, he had told me last week but _dayum this is good._ Jack went further into my department and explored it with his tongue. When he reached my sensitive nub, I let out a loud moan and clamped a hand to my mouth in shock. Jack snapped his head up, his face had a confused expression, and we stared at each other for three seconds before bursting into giggles.

"Stop laughing, carry on!" I giggled.

"Alright, but don't make that noise again!" He said shaking his head and placing his tongue back. I grabbed the sheets with my hands and arched my back, making him go deeper. _This is sooo good…._ I was lost in a wave of pleasure as I moaned lightly again as Jack got faster. My hips began to buck involuntarily in rhythm with his licks.

"Oh, gosh, Jack," I cried as he replaced his tongue with two of his fingers and pushed them inside of me. I was pretty sure I was tight before but after Pitch, I think I'd stretched a little. Jack pumped his fingers in and out of me and I let out a loud moan before reaching my climax. I felt the room spin and fireworks all around. Cheesy but true. Jack stopped and wiped his soaked fingers onto the duvet, he moved up the bed and kissed me on the lips lightly. I was still slightly dazed and I was trying to uncurl my toes and loosen my grip on the sheet.

"Pitch, that was wonderful," I smiled.

"Yeah, I am a natur- wait what? Pitch? What the hell, Lizzie?!" I began laughing as Jack's face twisted with rage and confusion.

"I was joking, you twat!" I said, still laughing. Jack didn't see the funny side of it much but his face relaxed and he snorted.

"You whore!" He said as I rolled off the bed and pulled on my pants and Jack sat on the edge of the bed.

"Whatever, you snow cone," I muttered. "You better leave, Pitch might be back soon…" Jack sighed but nodded. He clearly wanted to have more fun and so did I but I didn't want to risk it. I straddled him and made patterns with my fingers on this chest, getting lower and lower until I reached his crotch. Jack's breath hitched in his throat as I squeezed gently at the small bulge.  
"Why would you do that to me?" He finally said.

"Because I'm evil now, remember?" I said winking at him. I kissed him on the lips and continued to massage the growing lump. His legs stretched out and I saw his toes curl as he put his head backwards in pleasure.

"Stop it! I need to go! Hnngugh!" He groaned and I laughed. It was true, he did have to go. I sighed and climbed off him and stood between his legs. He hugged me and placed his head on my breasts (just for the record, I didn't mind) and sighed deeply before standing up and kissing me.

"Bye, butt face," I said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Bye, fanny juice," He replied.

"Oh, real mature!" I giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Princess, I'm home!"

It had only been about ten minutes since Jack had left and I sighed in relief. Pitch burst through the door and spun me around kissing me hard. I hated his extremely happy mode, it almost made me like him. "We are off the Bunny's," he declared.

"What? It's still only the afternoon…" I said, completely confused.

"Princess, what have you been doing these last hours? It's 8.30 at night." Oh gosh, I hadn't even realised how dark it had gotten, Jack and I must have been talking for longer than I thought…

"Oh! Sorry, I- uh- fell asleep," I lied. "You said we were going to Bunny's, I thought Sandy was first."

"Ah, he is all taken care of, Princess, don't worry." _What have I done?! _If I hadn't of delayed Jack by those few minutes, he could have gotten back in time, he could have saved Sandy. A lump rose in my throat as I stood there in disbelief. "Off to the rabbit's we go!" Pitch said grabbing my hand and then disappearing. _Jack better have had warned the others…_

We arrived at Bunny's and sure enough, Jack had left a snowflake mark indicating he had been there and warned Bunny.

"You know what to do," Pitch whispered as he went into the shadows. I stepped forward shaking a little and called out Bunny's name. Bunny came bouncing around the corner at the sound of my voice.

"Lizzie! I thought you were with Pitch…" He said bitterly. _Thank goodness, they thought of a plan. _

"Pitch? No… I want _you _Bunnymund," I said, trying to supress giggles. I pressed myself against him and pushed him against a wall. I stroked his ears and kissed the tip of his nose. Bunny's foot began hitting the ground at a fast pace in excitement then he shook his head and stood up straight. He towered over me enormously but that was because I was just short, Pitch was even taller than Bunny.

"I am not falling for your games, sweetheart," he said glaring at me and then winking.

"What games?" I pouted my lips and the lifted one leg onto his waist. I ran my hands up his torso and stroked his cheeks gently. I then got his hand and place it on my thigh, finding this absolutely hilarious. "This kind of game?" I whispered into his ear softly. I felt Bunny's breathing deepen and I noticed his pupils dilate and his foot started thumping the ground again. I pulled a face at him and he looked apologetic and shrugged. He seemed to be enjoying our little act a bit too much and his hand tightened on my thigh. Pitch's cold laughter came from the shadows and that was my signal to go. I kissed Bunny on the nose again and he slipped a small vile into my hands before I darted off. I placed it into the small black pocket on the side of my outfit and hurried off in the direction of Pitch. He swooped down from a black cloud of sand and picked me up, laughing as he went.

"Pitch, you sly Bastard!" yelled Bunny and I slipped out a giggle.

"You're too easily distracted, Bunnymund," Pitch said, emphasising his name. "Look at your home now! Oh dear, no Easter this year." He laughed his sadistic laugh then made us both disappear back to his home, straight to his bedroom. I don't know what the Guardians had planned to avoid Bunny's home from being smashed but hopefully, the plan had worked. Pitch grabbed my waist and pulled my hips to his, kissing me roughly. I was now used to his thin lips and lustful ways so just went along with it. There was nothing I could do.

"Enough work," he said, "let's have some fun…" _Think of Jack _I thought. '_Come on Lizzie, think of me.'_ What? Was that Jack's voice? '_You don't have to do this Liz, I know it's for us but please, be careful.' _I stopped kissing Pitch and walked over to the wall, placing my head on my forearm and leaning against it. _'Lizzie, I need you to be strong, for me.' _

"Stop it, please…" Tears welled up in my eyes. I hated the fact I was doing this whilst being with Jack, the idea of it made me sick. Memories of previous nights flooded into my mind, my past came back and the sick smile of Pitch appeared too. Tears flowed down my cheeks as the reality of what I was doing hit me. '_Be strong…I love you…'_ I gasped and covered my mouth, _he loves me…_ I smiled through my tears and suddenly felt stronger. _I don't have to do this…_

"Pitch," I said spinning round, "why don't we get rid of _all _the Guardians tonight?" Pitch's face was of utter disbelief, as though I had just hit him.

"What the hell just happened, Lizzie," he said angrily.

"Nothing, I just felt sick," I lied.

"Don't give me that SHIT," he yelled and smacked me so hard I fell to the floor. _Be strong, be strong…_ Pitch walked over to me and grabbed my hands. "You will do what I want. Understand?"

"No, Pitch. If you love me, you'd listen to what I say." That earned me another smack. "If we get rid of them now, then I will do anything you want." I promised. I wanted to get this over and done with. I should have gone home while I had the chance. Pitch hit me again around the face and I was pretty sure I saw stars.  
"Why are you so eager? I thought you loved Jack?" I shook my head violently. _Oh shitty, shit, shit._

"I am not an idiot, Lizzie, I know you still love him. I heard you say his name." He kicked me in the ribs and I gasped. "Alright, you little Bitch. I will get rid of them. But you have to give me your word you will stay with me if they lose and you will do everything I ask you to." I nodded and Pitch threw down my hands. "I'm going alone. I don't think I want to trust you and your games." He spat and with that Pitch disappeared. I waited for a few moments in the same spot just in case he decided to come back. When I was sure he had gone, I pulled out the vile Bunny had given me. A small note was taped to the side and it read;

_Rub this on your bruises, they will heal instantly. One of North's inventions. _

_Love you lots, keep strong, Jack will be in contact tonight, divert Pitch to North's A.S.A.P._

_Bunnymund x _

Oh my goodness, I just did exactly what the bottle said without even being aware of the instructions. I jumped up and removed my suit, taking in the fresh blue bruises from Pitch's hits. I rubbed in the oily substance and as promised, my bruises disappeared almost immediately and for the first time in a while, I felt completely full on energy. I quickly pulled the suit back on and wiped tears from my eyes. Pitch still thought I was weak, the idiot. _Right, _I thought as I lifted myself into the air and out of the door, _time to kick some ass. _


	10. Chapter 10

I flew as quickly as I could to North's but tried to keep on the down-low. I saw Pitch, Jack and North on the ground outside the workshop and quickly flew behind a large piece of ice.

"It's over now Guardians… I got the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman," Pitch's eyes narrowed and he smirked at Jack, "and the girl." I landed softly on the ground and felt something furry behind me. Both me and the creature jumped and spun round, weapons at the ready. When I saw Bunny's face I began to laugh quietly.

"Bunny, you scared the hell out of me, you moron!"

"Sorry!" He said, beginning to chuckle.

"How's the burrow?" I asked.

"Fine, it was all props and fake. We managed to make them just in time. The real things are fine." I breathed a sigh of relief then thought about Sandy.

"What happened to Sandy?"

"He's fine too. He just put on a very good performance. He's looking after Tooth still, we know where the fairies are, found 'em yesterday." Bunny filled me in on the details and I stood patiently. We could still hear Pitch making his 'winning speech.' I almost feel sorry for him for being so naïve.

"You ready to kick his butt?" Bunny said.

"Of course," I grinned and put my arms around Bunny's neck. "Thank you, you've been so nice and I'm sorry you aren't my type." Bunny hugged me back and pecked me gently on the cheek.

"S'alright sweetheart, I got my share of you in our little acting duet," he winked at me and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and flew upwards, sending a warm breeze towards Jack to let him know I was there.

"So, Guardians. Farewell…" Pitch grinned and created a black sword from his mass of black sand swung it at North. North deflected it with his own two swords and began to duel with Pitch. I raised my hands in the air and began to sum up all the power I had within me to shoot Pitch down. Jack saw me and began to fly up to help me but Pitch caught him escaping.

"Not so fast, Frosty," he slashed his sword and Jack just about moved out of the way in time. He began running further towards the point where I was flying but Pitch was close on his tail. Pitch manically swung the sword around, aiming in no particular direction. His face was contorted with rage and menace and his eyes were burning a bright red. I heard Jack cry out in pain and I lost all kind of concentration as I saw purpley-blue blood seep through his hoodie by his left arm.

_Jack, NO!_

'_It's fine, I'm fine…' _There was his voice in my head again.

_You're injured, let me help- _

'_NO, get Pitch, it has to be you, Lizzie, just do it.' _I sighed then looked down at Jack who nodded to me. I don't know how we were talking telepathically but I found it comforting. Jack managed to freeze some of Pitch's black sand, stopping it from getting him. It was obvious he was weak but he ploughed on anyway, buying me more time. It was at this time when Bunny jumped out from behind the ice block and sent his boomerang straight for Pitch's head, missing it by a centimetre. Pitch spun round and began to advance on Bunny, leaving Jack to escape. Jack flew immediately up to me, knowing Pitch wouldn't take any notice of him now that Bunny was on the scene.

"Jack, you idiot, what are you doing?"

"Giving you motivation," he told me. "You need to concentrate if you're going to hit him with a lightning bolt. We didn't practise this so just be careful."

"It's fine," I reassured him, "I got this shizz."

"Okay, just let me help motivate you…"

"Fine…" I reluctantly agreed and Jack wrapped his good arm around my waist and put his hand from the injured arm gently on top of my outstretch arm. I felt him wince in pain and immediately felt guilty, I had to concentrate though, I had to get rid of Pitch…

"Think of the first time we watched that memory, what he did to you…" The orb in my hands grew brighter as I felt anger surge through me. "Think of how he saw you as an object, a play toy, a piece of shit," the orb brightened. "How he took your innocence from you, hurt you and violated you," brighter, "He hit you, bruised you, left his mark on you." The orb was now shining amazingly bright, causing the fight down below to come to a halt. I saw Pitch squinting upwards and his face fall. "Think about, how he took you, from me…" Pitch's face was now the look of terror as the whole plan clicked in his head. His face twisted with rage again and he jumped forward, bringing himself up on a load of black dust. He outstretched his hands sending a shot of black dust towards us at the same time I send my large bolt of electricity. They collided and I pushed it harder, trying to overpower him. "Think about," Jack paused, "…how he made the people you love, hurt." That was the tipping point. The bolt shot from my hands, demolished the black dust and hit Pitch directly in the chest.

His face fell and he clutched where the bolt struck, falling slowly backwards, his breathing jagged. There was a bright light and suddenly, Pitch was gone. Nothing remained but a small load of black dust which blew away with the wind. I smiled and held onto Jack who cried out in pain. I felt completely drained and weak and could no longer hold myself up. I felt myself falling out of Jack's grasp, I knew he wouldn't be able to help with his severed arm. I wanted to shout as I fell but I couldn't, my throat was dry and everything was going incredibly dark. I couldn't help but to shut my eyes and hope I was only going to go to sleep, and I wasn't going to die.


	11. Chapter 11

My eyelids slowly opened and I looked up at the ceiling as I stretched every muscle possible.

"North! She's awake!" I looked to my left to see Jack leaning over me, a worried expression plastered on his face.

"How long have I been out for?" I croaked.

"Three months…" I sat up straight. _Three months?! Holy crap._ I heard a laugh escape Jack's mouth and frowned at him.

"I am totally messing with you," he said, still laughing. "You should have seen your face…"

"It wasn't funny, Jack. You really worried me!"

"You're right," he said kissing me softly on the lips, "it wasn't, sorry." North walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"You did it Lizzie! The fairies are free, Tooth is fine! We are no longer in danger because of you." Bunnymund hopped into the room.

"Is she okay? Oh thank goodness," and Bunny came over to me and gave me a rib-crushing hug. "I thought we'd lost you at one point, sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head and I heard Jack clear his throat from behind Bunny and they gave on another an intense glare. Sandy walked in and gave me thumbs up and handed me a cup of hot chocolate.

"It will give you your strength back," North told me. Sure enough, after a few sips, I began to feel like myself again. I noticed Jack wasn't wearing his hoodie and he had a large bandage around his arm.

"How is the cut?" I asked.

"Could be better… it hasn't stopped bleeding, some kind of magical wound I think." He sighed. I fished around in my pocket and pulled out the small vile Bunny had given me.

"This should help," I said putting some of the oil in my hand and rubbing it over the gash. Jack winced at my touch but relaxed a bit more as it soon began to close up, leaving only a small pink scar. A thought crossed my mind, _how could Jack have spoken to me in my head? _

"Jack, how were we talking telepathically?" But Jack just shrugged; he seemed to know as much as I did about our connection. North smiled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jack and I shook our heads. "You are soul mates! That's why the moon chose you, Lizzie. You both are meant for each other." I grimaced.

"Sounds super cheesy," I said, earning a disapproving look from North.

"When do I get my soul mate?" Bunny grumbled and I giggled and rubbed his arm.

"You never know, Jessica Rabbit might be next," I said winking.

"Right," Jack said, "we best be getting home, don't you think?" I nodded in agreement.

"Not staying for a party?" North said.

"North, its winter, we have work to do," Jack winked and flew up into the air. I followed suit and we both waved goodbye, heading towards our home. We landed safely outside and walked into the one roomed home. I breathed in the rusty scent and felt instantly warmed.

"How you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Fine, yeah. Still in shock that it's over really…" My thoughts turned to the previous nights with Pitch. I shuddered at the thought and Jack wrapped him arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Its okay, its over now." I sighed deeply and turned around so I was facing him. I stretched up and kissed him on the lips, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you…" I mumbled.

"Sorry what was that?" Jack said, raising his eyebrows.

"I love you!" I said a little louder.

"I thought you didn't believe in love."

"Shut up. I do now." Jack smiled.

"That's good then, I love you too…" He kissed me, slowly and passionately, gradually deepening our kiss. I ran my hands through his hair and he lifted me off the ground, wrapping my legs around his waist, not breaking our kiss. He carried me over to the double bed on the far side of the room and lay me down, carefully. "We don't have to do stuff if you aren't ready…" He said, stroking my face.

"No, I want to." Jack grinned and I noticed the mischievous glint in his eye. He leant down and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Let's get you out of Pitch's clothing, shall we?" And with that, he unzipped the back of my suit, revealing the lace underwear underneath. He pulled it off and dumped it on the floor, running his hands down my body making me shiver. His chest was still bare and I couldn't help but run my hands over the pale skin, tracing patterns. Jack unhooked my bra (after a bit of fumbling for the hook) and dumped that on the floor too. He began to kiss my neck and I moved my head to allow him more skin. Every small kiss or nibble filled me with electricity and made me that little bit more, dare I say it, excited. Jack's lips were now back on mine and his hands were gently squeezing my breasts. I began to fiddle with the zip on his trousers but for the life of me couldn't undo them.

"Struggling?" He said grinning.

"Shut up! What is wrong with them?" Jack just laughed and undid them himself, kicked them off the bed.

"You're just going to have to practise."

"Well you struggled with the bra so I think we are even." We both laughed and then returned to kissing. Jack slid his tongue inside my mouth and we began to battle with each other, him eventually winning. I massaged the growing lump in his trousers as he explored my mouth with his tongue. Jack slid down my nickers and began teasing my sensitive area. I moaned quietly as my hips began grinding again. Jack pulled off his boxers and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"Yes," I managed to groan back. He grinned then steadied himself. It took a couple of attempts but when he finally went inside of me, I felt nothing but pleasure. We had a steady rhythm now going, our hips moving together, our kisses becoming needier, moans becoming louder. I felt my insides tighten around him, it was as if we fitted together perfectly. I felt a sudden burst of confidence and managed to push Jack down, setting my legs either side of him. He looked shocked from the unexpected move. I bent down and kissed him whilst riding him, he seemed to enjoy being like this. We were lost in waves of pleasure and passion as Jack climbed back onto top, going harder and faster than before.

"Liz…" groaned Jack, I knew he was reaching his climax, I was too. He came after a few more thrusts and I did too not long after. He stayed on top of me, both of us breathless. We kissed for quite some time, then he pulled out of me gently and lay next to me, resting his head on his hand.

"North and I figured out your centre by the way."

"Oh yeah, what?" I asked.

"Love…" He said, stroking my face with his hand. He got up and went over to his discarded trousers. He pulled a small Russian doll out of it and placed it in my hand. I looked at the little doll, it had violet eyes, copper hair with purple streaks and a big heart lightly to the left of its chest. I smiled and looked at Jack.

"Thank you…that really was the icing on the cake," I grinned. I felt as though my heart could have exploded.

"You mean the Frost-ing on the cake," Jack joked. I groaned. "Are you horny again or was it my bad joke?" he said, laughing. I giggled.

"Maybe a bit of both…" I said, biting my lip. Jack did his infamous smile and pulled me close to him. "You really are the frosting on the cake."


	12. Authors Note

I just want to thank you all for reading my first ever fanfiction! All feedback is appreciated and I hope you keep updated with other stories I will post in the future. If you have any requests please let me know and I will see what I can do about it. Thank you again, it took a lot of time and effort! You are all awesome.

GoldLeaf x


End file.
